User talk:Walt Disney, Jr.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:TerribleTrivium.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 23:57, December 22, 2012 Re: Help You're welcome. I'll do the best I can, buddy. Just tell me where to start & I'll get right on. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it all tomorrow. Right now the library is closing & I won't have my internet until next week or something. I'll do the page for ya for now. How's that? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) That's the only 1 page I can do, Walt Disney, Jr.. I'm really sorry. Another busy week online & at work (because ya know somebody, even me of course, gotta makes some more money) which why I gotta go to work @ 2pm. I hope you understand, my friend. Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Again. You're welcome. Oh yeah, the original 13 Ghosts film in the 1960s with the old 3-D glasses. Holy smokes, I must've forgot all about it. Yeah, sure thing bud. Why not? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Olivia Foxworth Hello Walt Disney Jr. Sure I'll check it out. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Female Villains Please don't bring back "Female Villains" because they still actually mean "Villainesses"? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) "Rabbit in the Villains Wiki" Hello Walt Disney Jr., I know that there are many pages about good characters, and I think they are inappropriate for a wiki about villains, but unfortunately I can't delete them because often someone does not agree with me (like with Patrick Star). So, If you think that Rabbit is evil, I will not try to delete it again, although I think he isn't. P.S. I think that Daffy is more wicked than Rabbit. Villainslover98 (talk) 17:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Look; Dont delete the deletion tag next time; so the other users can look over it. That goes for all users. Besides, none of those are even real villainous actions (he may be a slight jerk; but he kind of makes sense). I see where you are going; but this is really just to notify others that this (in my opinion) isnt really a villain. Also; some characters do more serious acts (like manipulation; animal cruelty; and constantly bullying others). So in my opinion; unless you count being angry as a villainous act; he graphs very low on villainy. This is mostly so it can get the same discussion as other pages.That Dawg 00:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I owe you an apology Hello there, this is the insufferable rule-obsessed killjoy on a deletion-spree speaking. More seriously I owe you an apology and an explanation. I know this must be really frustrating to see so many articles and categories that needed lots of work getting deleted. Believe me I don't like deleting pages, really. You asked me why did I delete categories about villains from authors' and film-makers' works; and why I deleted some of them and not all of them. A few years ago, before I was appointed admin, there were several categories about villains played by actors: "Tim Curry Villains", "Vincent Price Villains" and so on and so forth. And they were all deleted by the admins active on these times, because they agreed that while it is important to mention the actor playing the villain in the article, this is not worth a category, since category focus strictly on the villains' characteristics and defining traits. Following this, I felt that there was no need for a category gathering villains appearing in one person's work, even legends such as Sir Alfred Hitchcock, was no more needed. Mostly because much like the actor who plays them, the writer who makes them work on too diverse stories and that this was too weak a common ground. And I left similar categories because I did not have enough time to delete them all. I asked an admin whom I trust and who will not hesitate to put me back in my place if I am overstepping my rights, and I am waiting for her opinion before making another move. Since she is no longer on this wiki, she might take some time to answer. If she says that these categories can stay they will, I assure you, but you have to understand that should she agree with me, they will have to go. Why I am so adamant about deleting categories would you ask? Well you would not believe how much they have been abused over, and over and how much time we spent trying to clean up the mess. Try ANY category and I say ANY and you will find countless entries that do not fit the category description. This can be because well-meaning users do not read the description or misunderstand it, or unfortunately more often because some trolls want to play. As an admin, I must enforce the rules. Trust me I don't like it. I know I am upsetting many well-meaning users and that many of them hate me, not always for unjustified reasons. Even worse since creating a category which is not about a long-running series is purely and simply forbidden. I would much rather writting my own stuff and enjoying other users' articles. But as corny as it sounds, rules are meant to be enforced if we want to keep this wiki enjoyable. I hope you understand my reasons. If you are inconvinced by something at any time, by all means tell me so and I will explain as best as I can. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Evil Toons Yeah, I saw them. Good job, Walt Disney, Jr.. But next time, please always leave your name & signature like everyone else, otherwise I'll end up not knowing who I'm talking to & yes it does scares me because there's a whole lot of strangers & crazy people out there in the world. Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) The orginal or the sixties version? I haven't seen the orginal but I did the see the later one. General MGD 109 (talk) 17:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Then yes, I have seen that film, why do you ask? General MGD 109 (talk) 10:05, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and yes I did see that film, and I remebered that scene so I added that catagory aswell as a few others. General MGD 109 (talk) 15:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It's Our House Now I'm so sorry, Walt Disney, Jr. I can't. I got my hands full with some other stuff & unfinished work business to take care of, my friend. I have to go now. Good luck & have an awesome weekend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you please stop adding the category Doctors and Scientists to Captain Nemo. The category is unwanted and deletable and I'm trying to remove it from all of the pages it is added onto and I can't have you adding the category onto the page over and over again, so please stop it. StarWizardWars (talk). June 20th 21:33 2013 (UTC). Nina Sayers I thought it was Khing's work since Khing is a problem user. OmG, I'm so sorry, Walt Disney, Jr.. I have no idea it was actually your page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC)